Felt So Right
by Sarabellum93
Summary: AkuRokuDem Yaoi.LEMON, 3some  Roxas, Axel, and Demyx get it on in a nonstop lemon where Roxas learns that two is better than one, and that the two combined is everything he needs, cause it just Feels So Right ;  RATED M FOR A REASON! Hardcore lemon


I showed up to the party later than I originally planned to, but since I didn't even know who was throwing it, I didn't care. I often went to random get togethers or things of the sort just to waste time and meet some new people I didn't expect to remember the day after. Ok, so I didn't really get wasted that much, but the people I….got to know…often did. How else could I do something like a one night stand and not feel guilty?

I grabbed a plastic cup full of beer and took my time finishing it during the first half hour I wandered the first floor. The house was big and was getting trashed by the fifty plus people acting like no one owned it, and I could only imagine what those person's parents would say if they saw the house in the condition it's in.

During my time trying to meet anyone to waste more time with, I came across a girl named Xion; short black hair, cute round face, big eyes. She was pretty, short, and thin enough to fit my standards. I usually didn't have a thing for girls, but I wasn't too picky. The last time I was at a party like this I got down with a cutie named Zexion. Damn. What I'd do to meet him here. I gave him my number but he never called, at least not yet, I'm still hoping.

Anyway, I took Xion's drunk body upstairs, finding a bedroom to let her sleep off the alcohol. She wasn't anywhere near sleepy, and she kept trying to strip in a sexy way that only turned me off because she was such a mess. We made out downstairs before she got this hammered, but now I was beginning to get bored with her. But when she lifted up her tube top, I couldn't resist. She was probably a B at best, but a B cup is better than a guy who has nothing, so I did what I could with what I was given. I pushed up her denim mini skirt and fondled her through her underwear, making her wet and squirm and for the first time all night, I thought I could fuck her. I pinned her wrists above her head with one of my hands and pushed her panties out of the way so I could finger her. I went in her deep and rough for about five whole minutes, watching her leak all over my fingers, when the door opened and a couple waltzed in, kissing as they pushed themselves against the far wall. One was tall and blonde with a mullet that was shaved on the sides like a Mohawk. The other was even taller and narrow wasted, pale, and with the most intense red shade of hair I had ever seen. And both were shirtless.

They kept their eyes closed and were too busy caught up in themselves to notice me, but when the red head opened his eyes, he smiled.

"Having fun?" He asked and I knew he was being sarcastic because I was giving myself a hand job since Xion was about to pass out. I rolled my eyes at him, secretly wishing I was the other blonde so I could ravish my hands and tongue all over that hot body.

"Wana join us?" the blonde asked, his eyes so deep a sapphire blue that I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm Axel and this is my boyfriend, Demyx." The red head introduced himself and I got off of the bed.

"Roxas," I stuck my hand out but the red head pushed it aside and went in for a kiss on MY lips. I felt weird since his boyfriend was standing right there, but hey, I wasn't going to argue!

"Axe, let me get some sugar," Demyx pushed Axel and my lips missed the soft pink delicacy that escaped.

"My turn," The blonde announced, pulling me in for a tight kiss that nearly squeezed my guts out. In the end, it was a damn good kiss. His tongue navigated its way perfectly through each taste bud and corner of my mouth, leaving me paralyzed by his control and power.

"Damn, that was hot," His boyfriend said and speaking of hot, he began unbuckling his pants.

"Cutting to the good part as always," Demyx laughed, following Axel's lead while I watching in amazement. I was already naked, no thanks to Xion, but my body wasn't anywhere near as developed as these two. I've always been short and even a bit scrawny, but these two…damn. I mean, even a blind guy could see the sexiness searing off of their abs, arms, and well, everything else!

"How do you guys want to do this?" I asked, holding a limp elbow as I tried not to stare too awkwardly at what made me want to go wild.

"Whatever feels right; that's the best way to do anything. One of life's little rules; got it memorized?" The redhead pointed to his temple and I nodded, making him smile. God what I'd do to make him smile again, and moan. Shit. Now I'm going hard.

I moved my hand to cover my growing erection as I tried to kick out all the thoughts of fucking and being fucked by these two, but the more I tried to ignore them, the more the thoughts came.

"No need to be shy Roxy," Axel said and moved over to me. He gripped my hips and swayed them from side to side before making out with me again. Within seconds I could feel my length pushing against him and he broke the kiss with a wide grin. "Anxious aren't we?"

He kneeled and the next thing I knew, I was ready to die a happy man. With my tip of my head fresh in his mouth, he shoved the rest in with one swift bob. Holy fuck. I moaned and grabbed his hair, kneading it between my fingers, my knees shaking, my toes curling into the hardwood floor while his boyfriend stood behind me and used his fingers to pinch my perk nipples, making pink turn to red.

"He's fun," The blonde smiled, obviously talking about me as he rubbed my ass cheeks in a circular motion that turned me on even more.

"You wana go in him first? Or should I?" Axel asked and I didn't care who went in me first; as long as I got fucked good enough to come, I didn't complain. Most guys I hooked up with took top, since I've always been the more delicate sexy type, rather than the sexy authoritative kind. With girls, the rare times I did hook up with them, well, I fucked the shit out of them. But now I was ready to get it, rough and fun, since the last cutie I was with, Zexion, was the more emo 'lets make love' type, which I really enjoyed. This time, I needed my fix, and with these two sex gods, I knew I could get it.

"You gape him, I'll finish him." Axel answered confidently, licking his fingers while the blonde came closer to me.

"You're not a virgin, are you?"

"No," I answered honestly. Hell, I was far from it.

"Good, cause I hate wasting time," Demyx said with a perky smile. He sat down on the bed after we moved a snoring and lazy Xion to the floor, and I sat in his lap, facing away. I pushed myself down on him gradually, moving slowly when I was ready, his hands on my curved hips. The blonde jolted his pelvis up and down as i layered my hands on top of his, our motions in sync. We bounced for a while on the squeaking mattress while Axel watched. After Axel watched long enough, he gave me another blowjob, making my end come twice as fast as I was used to. When I came in his mouth without warning, he actually frowned.

"Are you one of those 'once a night' guys?" He asked after Demyx pulled out.

"What do you mean?"

"He's asking if you can have multiple orgasms a night," Demyx said shyly, as if he were embarrassed of something so dirty.

"I can go as long as you can thrust or pump." I smiled, making the redhead smirk.

"Good, bend over." He pushed my face into the mattress, not too roughly, and spanked me hard. "I'm guna make this ass as read as my fucking hair." He spanked me again and again and again, the pain numbing my entire backside.

"Enough already," I grunted, knowing my ass had to be red even though I couldn't see it, but the stinging proved it.

"Relax, it's guna numb you while I fuck your brains out." Axel said, not exactly right when I felt every deep harsh thrust.

"NYA!" I screamed as he pulled my body up, both of us now standing. He turned us away from the bed and while he was still in me, he spread my feet shoulder width apart, pushed me to bend over and pulled my arms back. If he weren't holding my wrists, I would have face planted into the floor. It was the weirdest position I'd ever been in, but it was hot. His boyfriend sat behind him and started fingering him and I wished there was a mirror so I could watch us. The redhead and I moaned loudly, not afraid to show the signs of our pleasure while the cute blonde kept saying, "fuck yea," over and over, making Axel twice as energetic as he crashed his hips against my ass.

Axel came into me, licking up his leftovers as he seed fell out of my sore entrance. We all moved to the bed where I pumped Demyx afterward onto his own chest while Axel pumped me, also onto to Demyx's chest. Axel and I licked him clean, tasting my own sweetness mixed with his and his salty sweat, a huge turn on after I ended. We laid on the bed for about twenty minutes, panting, normalizing our heartbeats, just trying to breathe after an amazing round.

"Think you can handle one more?" Axel said, turning to me. I shrugged.

"Probably."

"But Axe, it's my turn to go in him again!" Demyx whined and I looked at him; he looked so fucking adorable, I wanted to lick him up.

"Why don't we both?" Axel smirked, and Demyx gasped.

"I've never doubled inside someone!" The blonde made it seem like a life-long dream of his.

"Well I've never had two people in me at once," I sat up, not sure if I liked where this was going.

"You willing to give it a try?" Axel rubbed my thigh with his smooth palm, his fingertips then dancing on my soft pale skin.

"Alright, but if it doesn't work, don't force it." I said, going on all fours, ready to give it a chance.

"I call bottom," Demyx smiled sweetly as he fit his body under me, grinning up at me and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"You're so cute," I flicked my index finger over the tip of his nose and he giggled.

"You're cute!" He responded back and I laughed behind my smile.

"You cute boys ready?" Axel said, squatting behind me, pumping his cock to get it as hard as he could.

"Yeah, but I'm not that hard," Demyx said, trying to pump himself when I put my hand over his, then replacing it, stroking him roughly.

"Mmm, yeah, oh god," Demyx put one hand in my hair as I got him as hard as I could.

"He's ready," I said as he bit his lower lip.

"Good, so am I," Axel slapped my lower back with his cock as Demyx shoved his dick up my ass. I gripped the bedding tightly as he went all the way in, lifting up his ass and putting pillows underneath it so he could get a better angle. After he thrusted steadily for a little bit, he paused while Axel added his fingers to Demyx's cock. I grunted, closing my eyes, trying to think of all the pleasure this would bring all of us. A full minute later, Axel pressed his tip to my entrance, slowly pushing it in, stretching my muscles as far as they could go.

"You good?" He asked and I could only nod. I couldn't imagine trying to speak with two long full cocks inside of me. "I'm going to thrust," He slowly moved his hips forward and back again while Demyx stayed still, waiting for my ass to adjust to the heavy load inside me.

"Ready?" Demyx asked and he and Axel both fucked me simultaneously, thrusting in sync, trying to keep from falling out.

"Dammit!" Demyx huffed when his dick was pushed out by Axel's slippery one.

"Hang on," Axel said, thrusting roughly before he stopped so Demyx could go back in.

"You feeling good?" Demyx asked after he was back inside, rubbing my shoulders.

"Fuck yea," I panted, trying to keep from losing my breath. "Fuck," I groaned, my ass absolutely at its max, those two thick cocks occupying any space I had.

"I think I'm ready." Demyx squirmed underneath me as he and Axel began to pump faster.

"Yeah, me too." Axel's legs must have been sore since he was standing with his knees bent the entire time, and still able to thrust at a consistent pace. He must have been a sex-god.

"Baby, talk dirty to me," Demyx said, probably to make him come to his end sooner.

"I'm going to fuck the shit out of you tomorrow. Going to watch my dick slip in and out of that pretty little bubble ass of yours. Going to lick that ass up till its spilling my spit and cum out of that tight little hole of yours. Going to listen to your begging moans as you wriggle underneath my hot sweaty panting body." Axel didn't have to say anymore, because at just the image of that, I came onto Demyx, who then spurted inside of me, and the feeling of his boyfriend cum mixed in my tight ass made Axel release his sweetness as well. They both pulled out, taking some of that white mixture with them, Axel licking his fingers after he plunged them inside me.

"Look at that hole," Axel said and I moved so that Demyx could see.

"Fuck, it's huge!" Demyx spread my cheeks apart as I panted, my body exhausted as I gasped for air, turning around to watch them admire my body.

"Haha, I think we fucked him good." Axel smiled at his boyfriend, who smiled along.

"Did you enjoy it?" Demyx asked, rubbing my ass with his sweaty palms.

"Oh fuck yeah," I continued to pant, trying to stabilize my breathing.

"You guys want to cuddle?" Demyx asked and Axel kissed him on his temple.

"What do you say Roxy?" Axel spanked me and I gasped with the motion of my body jolting.

"Yeah, yea I want to cuddle badly." I rolled on my back and held my hands out. I felt like something was wrong with me. I never cuddled. Not even after sex. Not with anyone. But more than anything I wanted to feel their arms safe and warm around me, protecting me and loving me. Even if it wasn't a real love, it was as close to love that I had ever gotten, and I didn't want to let that opportunity pass me by if I could help it.

"You're so adorable," Axel said and Demyx nodded quickly in agreement. The two laid on opposites sides of me, leaving me cozy and satisfied in the middle.

"Mm? Where?" Xion sat up and I don't know how the bitch slept through all our moaning, groaning, pants, demands, and screams.

"Party's over hun," Demyx sat up and she seemed startled at the sight of three of us naked on the bed.'

"You, you brought me up here!" She pointed at me and I slowly leaned up.

"And?"

"Did we…have sex?" She asked because her clothes were still on and not inside out either.

"You kidding? You passed out after failing to turn me on." I laid back down and I could see Axel chuckling in the corner of my eye. I was placed between the two hotties, comfortable and not willing to move for anyone.

"What an ass!" She stood up and stormed off angrily.

"I think Dem is right, I don't hear any music or voices. I think the party really did end." I said, staring at the ceiling, sad to feel right. Demyx got up and looked out the window.

"Yeah, all the cars are gone. Thank god."

"Man, I feel so bad for the people who live here." I said, rubbing my eyes with my palms.

"Why?" Axel asked, putting his long gorgeous hair into a ponytail.

"Well for one, we just fucked in their bed, and there has to be a huge mess downstairs. It's almost three am too, we should leave."

"No, don't go!" Demyx said, returning to bed.

"When are you guys leaving?" I asked, deciding mentally to leave when they did, and to give them my number when I did. No, I usually don't hand my number out to just anyone I sleep with; just the ones I know I wouldn't mind hooking up with again. Guys like Zexion, guys like these two.

"We aren't." Demyx smiled, as usual.

"You guys are just guna stay here till you get kicked out?"

"Who's going to kick us out of our own hose?" Axel laughed and I finally caught on.

"Oh. Well, maybe I'll stay till morning, if that's ok?" I asked, trying to be polite, or as polite as a slut could be. Yeah, I know I'm a slut, at least I'm not stuck in denial.

"Of course. Now, goodnight." Axel turned off the light and we all fell asleep in each other's arms. It was my first threesome and the first time I actually fell asleep in the arms of the people I had sex with; and it was amazing.

I woke up refreshed and happy and smiling, all of those symptoms rare in my usual life.

"Good morning Roxy baby." Demyx smiled at me just an inch or two away from my face as we snuggled in bed.

"Morning." I smiled back, loving how his perfect face and flawless smile made me want to smile too.

"Hey sexies." Axel opened the bedroom door and I wondered how long he had been awake for.

"Hey baby, can you open the window?" Demyx said, rolling off of his side and onto his back. Axel obeyed and I sat up, quickly getting my clothes.

"Geez, leaving so soon?" Axel said as I scrambled to put them on, more depressed than I was happy, knowing I had to go back home. Back where my dad would beat me because he found out I was gay. Back where my mom refused to acknowledge my existence because I was a whore and a troublemaker, all because I was rejected. Yeah, back to my house where I spent every second I'm in that damn building locked up in my room. I'd even use my second story bedroom window as a door to avoid going downstairs to the front door; to avoid my parents. They'd kick me out, since I'm nineteen, but instead, they knew they needed a punching bag and a target.

"Well, I don't want to overstay my welcome." I said simply, trying not to let them see just how miserable I was at that moment. Lets just say, it was enough to make me want to cry. My mom always had a nice hangover on Saturday mornings and my dad had a special beating waiting for me when I would stay out for a whole night. These situations were becoming pretty routine to me by now.

"You're always welcome here. We like you." Demyx said, bouncing with excitement and joy on his bed like a little kid. I couldn't help but smile, damn he was so fucking cute. Adorable, like an irresistible puppy.

"Thanks, I'll have to come again then." I said, putting my shoes on.

"No. He means we really like you. We talked while you were asleep and well…we want to date you." Axel said, sitting on the edge of the bed while his boyfriend scooted to his side.

"Wait….what?" I asked, more confused than ever before.

"Look, we know this sounds weird, but we thought for you, we could make an exception and make this couple a trio. It's your choice."

"So…you two want me to be your boyfriend?" I needed clarification on the most strangest question ever.

"Yeah. It's simple really. We like you and want to spend more time with you and get to know you better." Demyx locked fingers with Axel.

"I'm in." I had nothing to lose and everything to gain with these two.

"Really?" Demyx squealed.

"Yeah."

"Good to hear." Axel stood up and hugged me. "Welcome to the gang." He grabbed my ass and squeezed.

"You should move in! We have two rooms and we could all share one, or you could have your own if you really want!" Demyx's eyes lit up with his idea.

"I…can move in with you guys?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Talk about too good to be true.

"If you want. We don't want to pressure you."

"Are you kidding? I'd love to! I want to spend more time with you guys, I want this to be real, and to last." I couldn't believe what I was saying. It wasn't like me but, if it felt so right, it had to be.

"Just so you know, you're the only one we've asked this to." Demyx said, probably so I wouldn't feel like I was just another sex buddy.

"It's ok. You guys are my first boyfriends." I said, pausing at how weird that sounded.

"Seriously?" Axel asked.

"I've never been the relationship type. I'm afraid of commitment. I was always the one night one hit kind. But you guys…you guys make me want to stick around even after the sex. Not just because it feels right, but because I know I want to. That's a first."

"Awww! I feel so happy, I could sing!" Demyx stood up and joined the hug.

"Glad we could make you smile Roxy." Axel ruffled Demyx's hair with one hand and mine with his other.

"Yeah, me too." I smiled, a real genuine smile, because it all felt so right.

Author's Note: So I totally wrote this because I LOVE Akuroku and Akudem, and I figured since I couldn't pick which couple to make this, having an AkuRokuDem would be the next best thing. =D I know it's a little cheesy with a "perfect too good to be true" ending, but when I wrote this, I really needed that to cheer me up from a horrible day, so I'm sorry if you think it's cheesy, but I just needed one of those "feel good" moments ^_^ Also, just want to make it clear that I don't hate Xion, despite the role I gave her. I have nothing against her, but I needed a female character for that role, and she fit given her relation to the organization. In the end, I just love all three of these characters so much, I decided to just have fun and make a short, simple lemon fanfic to satisfy MY lemony needs, and yours too ;)

Thanks for reading! Please check out my other stories, I have shorter one shots and longer more developed sweet stuff! LOTS of KH Yaoi on the way!

Heart, Sarabellum!


End file.
